Shadow Strike Force: Siege of Steel
by Hope The Victor
Summary: The Shadow Strike Force faces their first challenge from the Elements in the form of Steel. In a battle against the ultimate Enhanced killer, and a wielder of all metal alloys, how will Ty get his team out of this situation?
1. The Threat of Metal

The Shadow Strike Force had placed themselves as heroes that protect a world their way. They have taken over the Ruined Ginova Mansion and established a foothold to protect against any gangs looking to come their way.

After the initial setback by the Phantom Thieves, with them stealing half the Ginova Family treasure, or what was left of it, the team decided to split up for the day, with some of them going to take some loot from a Pillager gang called the Black Pirates, taking half of their loot and expanding their influence in return.

Approaching the pirates place was King, Josuke and Minerva in order to claim their loot. However, when they already arrived, they saw spiars of steel piercing through the bodies of the pillagers.

"What….the hell?" Josuke said.

"But...this wasn't in the report." King said.

Minerva was also shocked before seeing the captain of the gang coughing blood. "The captain! Sir, are you okay?"

"Uh...fraid not, fair lass. Honestly, I don't think I'm gonna even make it." he said

"Please...tell me. Who did this to you?" King asked.

'It was...some kind of monster...in the form of a man. He asked about those Enhanced freaks. We attacked him...and he killed all of us and destroyed everything inside." he said.

"Sir, don't go yet! Where is he?" Josuke said.

"He said...he was hunting...a boy named….Ty." the captain said before he fell dead.

"Someone is hunting Ty?" Minerva said before something rose behind them before they looked in terror.

Back in the mansion…

"That's strange. We just lost King, Minerva and Josuke's signals." Gale said as more signals were being lost. "Now we lost Diane's, Tricera's, Yukako and Rogue's. Even Ban's and Okuyasu's vanished."

"Odd." Ty said. "Someone is out for our heads."

"Who could it possibly be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait, Diane's came online. I think she want's to talk." Gale said.

"Oh, Diane! I am so…" Ty said.

"Are you...Ty?" a voice asked.

"You aren't Diane!" Ty said.

"No. She is still encased in metal. But the other creature explained this could be used to contact the main fortress. Now I will ask again. Are you Ty?" the voice said.

"I am. To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?" Ty asked.

"My name is Steel. Now keep in mind...I have no interest in harming your servants. I only want you." Steel said.

"And the end result of me coming to you is what?" Ty asked."

"For your servants….freedom. For you….death." Steel said.

Elizabeth gasped.

"That's crazy! Why kill me just to let my team go?!" Ty asked.

"You are an Enhanced. A plague upon the universes. You must be exterminated. Your friends are not enhanced so I will let them leave. They have no interest to me. But...if you do not come...I will solidify my metal completely and they will suffocate." Steel said.

Ty had no choice. " Alright… I'll be on my way. Where are you?"

"I am outside of the Metal City Ironworks. Do not be late." Steel said crushing the comm in his hands.

"Lord Ty, you can't just give your life in exchange for the rest of the others!" Elizabeth said.

"I know, but the guy has the others. How am I supposed to fight someone that can manipulate any form of metal?" Ty asked.

"Strange how he didn't come here." Escanor said.

"The mansion isn't made of metal, its wood. And the foundation around it is concrete and dirt. In summary it would be impossible for Steel to ever kill us here." Gale said.

"In other words, by requesting me to come to the Ironworks, he's got the advantage. He's leading me into my own grave." Ty said. "But...I need to go anyway." Ty said heading out the door.

"Ty...please be careful." Elizabeth said.

Ty walked across the city as he headed to the ironworks where waiting outside was a man clad in armor.

"So you made it. As if I expected you to run." Steel said.

"Well, you got what you wanted! I'm here, now let my team go!" Ty said.

"Not until I do what I came here for." Steel said as his arm morphed into a sword.

"So you wanted a straight up fight? Word of advice...don't challenge a yakuza to a street fight!" Ty said.

"Street Fight? An excellent idea." Steel said as spiars rose from the street and pierced through Ty.

"Ack…" Ty gasped.

"No!" Elizabeth said while watching.

"Did you forget that your city's streets are coated in a fine metal as well as the metal pipes below it?" Steel asked.

"Heh… I may be a yakuza.." Ty said slipping out of the spikes as his wounds healed. "But what I'm not...is stupid."

"What trickery is this?!" Steel said.

"Guess you don't know a lot yourself. I bet you've never heard of a certain mafia family. They say they're all immortals. I know that...I was actually there that night they became immortal." Ty said.

"I see. So you are the same as me." Steel said cutting part of his arm as it regenerated.

"Huh. Of course you come with that feature." Ty said. "So it all comes down to which one of us can find the other's weakness of immortality first… Me or you."

"Hmm. I see that I won't be able to kill you. So...I'll just have to bring you to Dragon...in pieces." Steel said as his other arm became a sword as he charged at Ty.

"Try me, steelhead." Ty said as he advanced as well and the battle began.


	2. Battle Of the Immortals

(Cue- The Hot Wind Blowing: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

The Two charged at one another as Ty ducked underneath one of steels blade hands. Slowing down time.

The Elements

Steel

Ty somersaulted behind Steel and punched him in the face, then followed it up with a roundhouse kick, knocking him back.

"What's your game in trying to kill guys like me? And who's this Dragon guy? Who are you guys anyway?" Ty asked.

"We...are the solution. And you are the plague." Steel said as he regained composure and lunged at Ty, slashing through him.

Ty regenerated as fast as Steel could cut him. "Were both immortal. We could do this all day." Ty said.

"True, but while my parts can regenerate, yours just return to the main body. Also...you can still feel pain and be knocked out. All I would have to do is cut you into pieces and seal each part inside of a box or something." Steel said.

"No way youre sending me around in pieces of myself in a box!" Ty said dodging another slash and kicking him right in the face. "Though if he keeps regenerating, i might have a problem. Plus everything around him in this factory is something he can use." he thought.

Ty flipped over a box as Steel erected some spikes, which Ty dodged.

"Wait...he didn't attack cause there was no metal. So…." Ty said lunging at Steel as he started lifting him.

"What in the...let go of me!" Steel said cutting into Ty's back.

"I know how your power works now. You can only use your power...if your touching the metal. If you're in the air, it means nothing!" Ty said.

"You may have figured that much out...but I can still morph myself and slash you!" Steel said cutting into Ty.

"Yeah...but not...for long!" Ty said hefting Steel and throwing him high into the air before Steel landed on top of one of his spiars, piercing through him.

"Gh…!" Steel said.

"Now go and die!" Ty said before he saw Steel laughing.

"Oh...you haven't won anything." Steel said as his body melting into liquid metal and sunk into the ground.

"Oh, crap…" Ty said.

"Its impressive that you figured out my ability. Yes, i can only manipulate metal if i'm in direct contact with it. However…" Steel said as his face was appearing on the streets and buildings. "I'm touching all of it! Ahahaha!"

"Since this whole city is made of any type of imaginable metal, he could be anywhere, or everywhere." Ty said. "But wait a second… there's one place he cant become one with…" he said remembering Gales words.

"Safe places won't be a concern for you...not anymore." Steel said as his faces vanished as the city started to shake while the metal was being ripped from the streets and buildings.

"Ty! Something's up! All the metal in the city is being ripped out and converging at a single point." Gale said.

"SO that's what he's up to! He's pulling all the metal from the city into himself!" Ty said.

At the point, the metal was forming into a large cocoon before it was morphing.

"If you thought...that I was an easy opponent...you are sadly mistaken." Steel's voice said as two claws came out as the metal morphed into a large monster.

"How can that thing...even be considered human anymore?" Ty said looking at Steel's new form.

(Music Shift-Collective Consciousness - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

"Ty! Can you still hear me? Ty?" Gale said.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ty said.

"I just scanned the abnormality. Its made entirely of metal...but there appears to be some spot inside of its chest. Its safe to assume its Steel's heart." Gale said.

"His heart? I see. I'll get into it." Ty said.

"Problem. All the metal he merged with made his skin as hard as his name. You can't get to it bare handed." Gale said.

"Well what exactly do i do?!" Ty said dodging a smashing hand. "Damn… if only Diane hadnt been sealed up… Gideon would be perfect right about now for smashing it open…"'

"Why would you need a freaking giant for?" a voice said as Ty saw Ferric approaching him.

"Ferric?!" Ty asked. "I uh… would say its been a long time, but…"

Ferric then punched Ty in the face. "Shut up, kiss up. This is my city too. Now...I can definitely try to get you where you need to. Like that freak, I work with metal too." Ferric said.

"Thanks, Ferric." Ty said getting up as they stood side by side. "How longs it been since we've worked together?"

"We never worked together genius." Ferric said. "But...I'll try anything once."

As Steel smashed his hand down, the two started running up the arm.

"Where are you little rats going?!" Steel said raising the other arm up and readying a silver beam.

"Split!" Ferric said as they both dodged to the sides as a Flash Cannon fired and hit the arm.

"That was close!" Ty said.

"You just need to keep alive. I gotta drill the hole." Ferric said. "Metal Drill!" he said merging his arms into a drill as he jumped at Steel and started drilling a hole in his chest.

"I see your plan now." Steel said creating spheres in his hand. "Magnet Bomb!" he shouted tossing them at Ferric.

"Metal Shield!" Ferric said as a shield was made from his shoulder. "There! I got a hole! Get in it now!" Ferric shouted.

"Im alll over it!" Ty said diving into Steel's chest and tunneled into it.

"What...did you just…" Steel said in shock.

"Grrrr." Ty said digging through the chest before seeing a silver crystal. "That must be it. The heart." he said as he reached out and grabbed it. "Come on….you gotta….go!" Ty shouted grasping and putting pressure on the crystal before it shattered.

"Ah!" Steel said as his arms dropped to the ground as he fell to the knees. "No…." he said as his body began to fall apart. "My time...it has come. I regret….not seeing their smiling faces again. Electric….Dragon….I'm sorry." he said smiling as he was soon gone and the metal was nothing but melted sludge.

"Geez…" Ty said shaking some off as he and ferric approached each other. "We worked pretty well there."

"Yeah, but its about time our alliance was broken." Ferric said turning and getting on his bike. "See ya." he said driving off.

"Its safe to say he's a little shaken about Lead… well one day, i'm gonna tell him the truth." Ty said.

Later…

"That was really impressive, Ty." Merlin said as the team was regrouped in the boar's hat getting a drink.

"Yeah. Even after i beat that Steel guy, i kept wondering who he was and if there are others like him." Ty sad. "Its safe to say those others will come after me, and you guys will be in the way."

"I'm sure things will go fine. Today was just a slip up. We were just split up across the place." Ban said.

"True. But this guy, he was definitely different. He killed all the pirates, but he didn't take the treasure. He destroyed it. All he was focused on was Ty.' Josuke said.

"And the way he said the Enhanced were a plague. Its safe to assume that his goal was to kill Ty and any enhanced in the area." Gale said.

"So i guess these things are our problem too." Diane said, having taken another dose of Minimum Tablets.

"It would seem so. But we do not even know who these miscreants are." Escanor said.

"Well, the guy mentioned two names. Dragon and Electric." Ty said. "Said them with his dying breath."

"With the way he said Dragon's name...its obvious he is the superior and the one who gave the order." Gale said.

"Yeah. Hes looking to take me down. If he ever found out Gale was like me, wed be in more trouble." Ty said.

"But if he did find out Ty was an Enhanced and where he lived. The only question remains is...how did he figure it all out?" Gale said.

"I dunno. But i do know one thing. First we regroup and gather our supplies. And then were gonna find these...Elements… and stop them for good." Ty said.

"Elements? Did you just think of that off the top of your head?" Merlin asked. "Its not that bad."

"Yeah, its got a ring to it. We;; call whatever these….whatever they are are as a unit, The Elements." Meliodas said.

"So, it looks like were goin hunting." Ban said.

"Were gonna need a bigger ship to hold all of us though…" Josuke said rubbing his head. "Aphrodite's ship could only hold me, Ty, diane and the Sabertooth crew."

"Yeah. Its a nice ship but not much for space. We'll just have to trade it in for something better." Ty said. "After that though…"

Meanwhile on the Dark Cruiser, Electric was standing before Dragon in shock of something.

"You...you're joking right? It has to be a joke." Electric said.

"It is no joke. I felt his light go out. Steel is no longer among us." Dragon said.

"He failed the mission to kill the one called Ty Takahashi." Normal said. "Yet another one of us lost."

"How many more of us should suffer the same fate until our message gets through. Weve lost Steel, Flying, Psychic...and Fire. And Fairy hasn't even come back. Its only a matter of time before she's gone though." Poison said.

"It is apparent that we need to respond more effectively. Electric, are the radar systems back on line?" Ice asked.

"No." Electric said in sadness. "They were completely destroyed when that sound came."

"Fear not my brothers and sisters. We may have lost five of our own...but we have also gained from this." Dragon said. "Bring it in!"

The door opened as Fight and Ground brought in a strange creature.

"Wait...is that…" Electric said.

"One of the creatures that I encountered one, of these Emotionless. A straggler we took of the battlefield." Dragon said getting up. "Allow me to show you….my power!" he said as the cage opened and he plunged his arm into its head. It roared before its eyes gained a shine and it stopped behaving wildly. Dragon pulled his arm out as the creature moved back and the bowed.

"I obey you...my king." it struggled to say.

"You...gave it intelligence and a conscience." Normal said.

"An ability that developed by combining my genetics with that of the creature I devoured. Another plus to having eaten the weakling." Dragon said. "Now watch this." he said as two more were bought in. "Attack."

THe monster jumped out of its cage and stabbed the other two, their eyes gaining the same shine.

"Long live...our king." they said.

"You can give the one you controlled the ability to infect other creatures like this one." Grass said.

"This isn't some normal ability. Its like...a virus." Bug said.

"And like a virus, I imagine this one to spread quickly." Dragon said smiling. "Activate the teleporters. Send these three to these worlds where the creatures were sighted. After all, a king is nothing without an army."

To be continued…

For Ty's immortal origins, look out for the future Dimensional Heroes Side Stories: Baccano.


End file.
